Legion
by Zeiram1
Summary: Ich bin Nicht Gut in Kurzfassung
1. Chapter 1

Eröffnung der Geschichte

Aufzuwachen ohne zu wissen wie man eingeschlafen ist ziemlich irritierend und wenn man sich daran erinnert das. Was das letzte man sieht ein Lkw ist es ziemlich beunruhigend und verwirrend ist.

Wenn man nach dazu aufwacht in einem weißen leeren Raum der scheinbar unendlich weit erstreckt und kein Horizont in Sicht ist egal wo man hinschaut und sich fragt worauf man sich eigentlich steht.

„Willkommen im Leben nach dem Leben „rief eine Gestalt hinter mir, ich fuhr fast aus der Haut denn es kam ziemlich unerwartet.

Denn ich war überzeugt, dass ich hier allein bin für den Rest der Ewigkeit bin.

Die Gestalt hinter mir war mit einem Anzug gekleidet dem man nur als Geschäftsanzug beschreiben könnte es hatte kein Gesicht oder Haare oder sonst welche Identifikation Merkmale es sah aus wie der Kopf einer Schaufensterpuppe, die die aus weißen Styropor besteht obwohl es glatt ist mit angedeuteten Augen einer Nase und einem Mund und sonst nichts.

Ich war verwirrt," ich möchte wissen was eigentlich los ist und wo zum Teufel ich bin „fragte ich ihn „dies ist ein zwischen Bereich in der Realität des Multiversums „mit einer ausholen Geste der Arme beschrieb er wo wir gerade waren," des Multiversums" meinte ich." eher ein Taschenuniversum von der Größe des Sonnensystems „erwiderte er oder es „du bist ein Schluckauf des Systems was mir eine Gelegenheit gibt dir ein interessantes Angebot zu machen „das hört sich an wie ein Verkaufsgespräch dachte ich mir.

„Um was für ein Angebot ist das „fragte ich ihn das, denn es klang mehr und mehr nach einem Verkaufsgespräch. „Ein Angebot des Lebens und der Macht, und was genau ist das für ein Angebot „fragte ich ihn noch mal mit mehr Nachdruck „wir bieten Ihnen einen eine Chance auf ein Leben mit macht, wir bieten Ihnen 5 Wünsche an". (Wer ist wir)

„Was für Wünsche, alles Mögliche das ganzen Multiversum steht Ihnen offen um sie was draus zu wünschen, Fähigkeiten, Wissen, Waffen, Körper, Raumschiffe, Species.

(Ich benutze diese Eröffnung für mehrere meiner Geschichten, ich weiß das es nicht wirklich originell oder neu eine allmächtige Figur zu benutzen)

„jede Fähigkeit ,Waffe, Raumschiff, Species, von überall aus den Multiversum ohne Einschränkung „fragte ich ihn „ohne Einschränkung „antwortete Er „nur mit einer Einschränkung du kannst nicht die Fähigkeit von Q kriegen, das ist die einzige Einschränkung „erwiderte er eher nachträglich" (verdammt)" Ok ich brauche noch etwas Zeit zum Nachdenken „sagte ich ihm „aber nicht zu lange, ich habe die Ewigkeit du nicht, wie soll ich das verstehen".

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit wusste ich was ich mit meinem Wünschen mache.

„O. k. ich bin jetzt bereit für meine Wünsche zu äußern"

„also was sind deine Wünsche „erwiderte die Gestalt.

„Mein 1. Wunsch ist ,Ich möchte die Fähigkeit innerhalb von einem Radius von 10 m die DNS von anderen Lebewesen zu erfassen und zu erkennen was falsch oder nicht richtig gegangen ist und mittels Körperkontakt ihren DNA neu zu schreiben und zu verändern dies beinhaltet auch die Möglichkeit meine DNA neu zu schreiben und mit der Möglichkeit Fähigkeiten und Kräfte, die auf der DNS basiert mir anzueignen und zu reproduzieren und es gegebenenfalls anderen zu geben".

„Mein 2. Wunsch ist, eine miniaturisiertes Version des Asgard Computerkern aus dem Stargate Folge Unendlichkeit so konfiguriert, dass es mit Sprachbefehl arbeiten kann und dazu noch mit einer Materie Konverter ausgestattet ist und so modifiziert ist, dass es sich mit fremden Systemen verbinden kann und mit einem autonomen Energiekern ausgestattet ist."

„Mein 3. Wunsch ist, den remanischen Warbird Scimitar so konfiguriert, dass es mit einem Mann Besatzung betrieben werden kann und auf meine Sprache eingestellt ist und mit Lebensmitteln und Vorrat für ein Jahr und voll bewaffnet".

„Mein 4. Wunsch ist, die letzte Version von dem Dimensionsantrieb von den Goa'uld Doruan an Bord der Scimitar installiert und voll einsatzbereit und angeschlossen an das Navigationssystem."

„Mein 5. Wunsch werde ich später äußern

„ein revidieren Wunsch das machen nicht viele oder sind nicht intelligent genug dafür ein Wunsch auf zu sparen oder „erwiderte die Gestalt mit leichter Interesse.

Es ist immer besser ein Wunsch in der Hinterhand zu haben meint sie nicht denn man weiß nicht ob man so etwas noch mal braucht oder.

„Da du die Auswahl deiner Wünsche getroffen hast kann das eigentliche Abenteuer beginnen oder ist noch was."

Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte ich gerade noch sehen wie die Gestalt langsam sich in Luft auflösen wie ein Nebel als ich mich gerade umgedreht hat war die Figur verschwunden und ich war wieder allein in der Leeren.

„Wie erreiche ich sie oder was ist hier eigentlich los „fragte ich in die leeren hinaus"

„Wir werde es wissen, wenn du den Wunsch äußerst stell aber sicher, dass du es wirklich ernst meint hast du mich verstanden, „kam die Stimme wie aus weiter Ferne. „Ja habe ich " (aber ich weiß immer noch nicht was los ist.)

Dann bemerkte ich das ich mich selbst langsam auflösen und dann wusste ich nichts mehr.

Und so beginnt das Abenteuer.

 **Fortsetzung folgt.**

(hoffentlich vielleicht)

Ich habe diesen Text mit ein Diktierprogramm geschrieben deshalb können die Grammatik etwas holprig sein.

Einigen Charakter gehören zu Stargate MGM.

Einige die anderen Charaktere habe ich aus anderen Geschichten ausgeliehen oder erfunden für die Geschichte


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 2 (aller Anfang ist schwer)**

Schon wieder aufzuwachen und nicht zu wissen wie man hierhergekommen ist es ziemlich frustrierend und erschreckend zugleich. Ich befand mich in einen Raum, der Gewaltig ist, Düster und ziemlich technologisch aussieht und hat etwas von deutsche Expressionismus an sich.

Ich stand also auf der Brücke der Scimitar und fragte mich immer noch ob das alles wirklich passiert ist oder nur ein wirklich bizarrer Traum ist und wenn das kein Traum ist heißt das. Das real ist was ich erlebt hab und dass ich in meiner Welt tot bin, (Verdammt) und dass ich in einen Fan Geschichte bin, genauer im eine selbst Einfügung Geschichte. (noch mal verdammt)

Ich habe wirklich nicht gedacht, dass meine Wünsche Wirklichkeit werden können. Wenn das wirklich die Scimitare ist dann heißt auch das meine anderen Wünsche auch wahr geworden sind, das heißt dass irgendwo hier an Bord der Asgard Computer Kern sein muss.

Also wo ist der der Asgard-Computer Kern jetzt, ich bewegt mich auf die Steuerkonsole direkt vor mir die wie erwartet hat auf meine Sprache konfiguriert ist, ich rufe das Schiff Verzeichnis auf um zu sehen was an Bord ist und wo das ist. Also lautes Verzeichnis ist der der Asgard-computer Kern in Wissenschaftslabors Nummer 2 auf Deck 12.

ich habe das Schiff in einer Parkposition gebracht, die zwischen der leere der Sterne liegt, so dass ich vor vorläufige Entdeckung geschützt bin.

Ich habe mir eine Wegbeschreibung von dem Schiffscomputer gegeben lassen und dazu noch eine Wegmarkierung machen lassen damit ich den Raum, in diesem riesigen Schiff leichter finden kann.

Auf den Weg dorthin habe mich dreimal verlaufen (welcher Sadist hat die Toiletten entworfen) das Schiff ist verdammt groß.

Nach einiger Zeit fand ich endlich den Raum.

Eine Woche später, endlich war ich soweit um anzufangen mithilfe des Kerns habe ich mir eine Anzug entworfen der aus Kull-Stoff besteht und mit passgenau zugeschnittene Panzerplatten Elementen angebracht sind, in den Anzug ist ein Trägheitsdämpfungssystem eingebaut um damit auch unerwartete Stöße und Sprünge aus großer Höhe zu überleben, und um den Rückstoß von Waffen zu minimieren, der Tragen ist mit einem integrierten neutralen Interface ausgestattet damit ich von überall her die Scimitar kontaktieren kann und kontrollieren. Mit passenden Handschuhen und einen langen Trenchcoat aus den gleichen Stoff wie der Rest des Anzugs, mit einem geschlossenen Helm, der mit einen T-förmige Visier ausgestanden ist, der Anzug ist gehalten in dunkelrot und schwarz Akzenten während der Trenchcoat außen schwarzes ist und während das Innenfutter dunkelrot gehalten ist, der Helm kann man mit einen Mikrotransporter entfernen und wieder erscheinen lassen kann.

der Anzug beinhaltet auch ein Lebenshaltungssystem, das etwa für 24 Stunden Sauerstoff und Wärme geben kann, es hat auch ein Übersetzungssystem eingebaut.

Der Anzug ist ganz schon beeindruckend geraten, wenn ich mich selbst loben darf aber das war arrogant aber was soll's ich tun es, (du hast es gut gemacht)

mithilfe des Kerns konnte ich die Scimitare noch weiter verbessern und aufrüsten.

Scheinbar haben die Asgard eine Form von Extreme Automatisierung betrieben, die sie für ihre Schiffe und Wartung benutzten haben, naja bei dem Körperlichzerfall der Asgard ist es nicht verwunderlich, dass sie mehr und mehr automatisieren und Roboter für ihren Schiffsbau und körperliche Arbeit benutzen mussten,

ich konnte ein zusätzlichen Neutrino-Ionengenerator in einen der sekundär Frachträume einbauen, damit konnte ich die Schilder und den Antrieb noch weiter verstärken, ich konnte die Schilde soweit aufrüsten, so dass ich mit dem Schiff durch die äußeren Schichten der Sonne fliegen könnte und nicht einmal ein Sonnenbrand kriegen würde, außerdem habe ich ein Asgard Hyperdrive-System eingebaut damit bin ich schneller als jedes Schiff in Stargate Universum,

(Rückblende) mit der Fähigkeit meine DNA neu zu konfigurieren, konnte ich, mich selbst verbessern ich habe mich etwa 1 ,80 groß gemacht, und den Körperbau eines Profi Sportschwimmers gegeben, ich konnte auch meine Stimmbänder so modifiziert das sie den gleichen Ton simulieren konnte wie die Goa'uld, und konnte auch durch das zufügen von einer Schicht leuchteten -Zellen hinter meinen Augen, konnte ich so das leuchten der Augen hinkriegen obwohl es mich für ein paar Sekunden blendet, dazu konnte ich meine Wahrnehmung soweit beschleunigen das sie etwa 5 bis zehnmal so schnelle abläuft wie bei ein normaler Mensch und mit Reflexe die genauso schnell sind, aber habe ich auch herausgefunden das die Gen Veränderung in Schritten gemacht werden muss,

denn mit jeder Veränderung verbrauchte ich meinen eigenen Körperressourcen an Proteinen und Mineral, während das erste Mal bin ich fast vor Hunger und Erschöpfung zusammengebrochen erkannte ich das es nicht so einfach ist wie ich gedacht hab. (Es ist nie so einfach wie man denkt) ich fand heraus, dass je komplizierter die Veränderung ist desto länger und anstrengender wird's, und dass ich üben muss damit es einfacher wird und sicherer wird, und ich hatte noch nicht genügend DNS Informationen um weitere Modifikationen zu machen.

Also wo bin ich genau im Universum und welches Universum ist das, ich fand heraus, dass ich in Stargate Universum befinde so ungefähr um 1969, also etwa 18 Jahre vor der der Hauptserie als etwas vor meiner Zeit aber genau rechtzeitig um sich eine Machtbasis zu sichern und auszubauen also wo Anfang,

Laut den Asgard Historien Daten müsste in der Nähe von Moloch Domäne ein kleiner unbedeutend Goa'uld befinden dem man leicht ersetzen könnte.

 **Fortsetzung folgt**

(hoffentlich vielleicht)


	3. Chapter 3

**Kapitel 3**

ich brauchte etwa eine Woche dahin zu kommen und selbst mit den Verbesserungen, die ich an der Scimitar gemacht hat musste ich mich vorsichtig bewegen, so dass die anderen Goa'uld und die Asgard nicht aufmerksam auf mich wurden und etwas gegen mich unternehmen. Denn das Schiff und die Technologie ist nicht Goa'uld und es ist entweder ein Potenzial Ziel oder eine Bedrohung für sie, denn es hat Waffen und Technologie, die sie nicht kennen und dass kann Begehrlichkeit Gier und Angst hervorrufen.

Als ich in das Sonnensystem des betreffenden Goa'uld kam, ging ich mit aktivierte Tarnung der Scimitar vor damit er mich noch nicht entdecken kann und falls doch kann er nach Hilfe ruft. (was als unbegründet erwies)

Nachdem ich schnell ein Scan von den Planeten machte, um zu sehen was mich erwartet, erkannte ich das er wirklich nur ein kleiner Goa'uld ist der kaum in der Lage ist ein Planet zu halten und ziemlich veraltete Technologie der Goa'uld benutzt muss. (Scheinbar kann er sich nichts Besseres leisten)

Nach den Ha'tak der den Planeten umkreist, kann ich soweit ich beurteilen kann, sagen das er ziemlich veraltet ist nur noch halb funktionsfähig ist, dazu kommt noch etwa einen ein halbes Dutzend Todesgleiter, 3 Frachtschiffe und einer sehr alter schwacher Al'kesh.

Lauten den Scan befindet sich das Stargate auf dem südlichen Kontinent des Planeten und eine größere Ansiedlung von Menschen, was mich eigentlich wundert denn soweit ich es beurteilen kann ist der Kontinent ziemlich unwirklich und heiß wirklich heiß dagegen sieht die Sahara aus wie die Antarktis aus warum sollte man da leben. Warum nicht auf dem nördlichen Kontinent des Planeten viel gasfreundlicher als der südliche.

Ich fand schnell heraus weswegen, Naquadah scheinbar gibt es in der Nähe der Ansiedlung eine größere Lagerstelle des wertvollen Metalls deswegen hatte der Goa'uld das Stargate und die Menschen dort angesiedelt damit seine Sklaven das Metall besser abbauen können.

Endlich war es soweit, dass ich in Aktion treten konnte, ich war aufgeregt denn ich war sowohl erregt auch etwas ängstlich denn was ich jetzt machte könnte mich entweder töten oder noch Schlimmeres.

Ich habe mir noch schnell ein Kurzschwert repliziert, das in einer Scheide hinter meinem Rücken aufbewahrt ist so das der Mantel es verdeckt kann aber immer noch schnell zu ziehen ist.

Ich beamte mich direkt vor dem Stargate und wartete darauf, dass die Jaffa oder die Menschen aufmerksam auf mich wurden und den Goa'uld alarmierten,

während ich wartete sah ich mir die Gegend an, etwa ein 1 km außerhalb des Dorfes war eine riesige Grube die wie ich vermute um die Mine handelt muss, ( man die Goa'uld sind so dumm) so ist es kein Wunder das er ein kleiner Goa'uld ist, mehrere einfache Holzleitern ,einfach Schaufel ,die Leute müssen das Erz auf ihren Rücken herausschleppen über die Leitern und es ist ziemlich wenig Erz ,was ein einzelner Mann heraus tragen kann , ich weiß das die Goa'uld ziemlich technologisch fortgeschritten sind aber das ist nur noch lächerlich, keine Förderanlagen, kein Verarbeitungsanlagen und die Häuser der Leute sind Bruchboden, einfache Lehmhütten die schon beim kleinsten Beben zusammen stürzen können und einige sehen sogar aus als werde sie schon zusammen gestürzt sind.

Und die Menschen sahen aus als wären sie fast verhungert, kaum arbeitsfähig ,wie soll sie gute Arbeit machen, wenn sie kaum der Lage sind eine Spitzhacke oder der Schaufel überhaupt anzuheben ohne dabei zusammenzubrechen man könnte meinen das die Goa'uld Wüsten dass man gute Arbeit nur kriegen kann ,wenn die Arbeiter auch gut ernährt sind aber nicht wenn die Arbeiter so aus sehen würde das ein Lufthauch sie umwerfen könnte Und die Hitze ,die Hälfte von den sehen so aus als hätten sie schon einen Hitzschlag hinter sich oder sogar zwei.(Ich brauche eine Klingelanlage in den Anzug)

„Kree Tal Shal Mah! (Wer bist du)" hörte ich hinter mir, als ich mich umdrehte sah ich das eine Gruppe von Jaffa die auf mich zukam, die Gruppe von Jaffa wurde angeführt von einem Primus und sahen so aus als hätte sie schon bessere Tage gesehen, die scheinen etwas aggressiv zu sein, (da wäre ich auch sauer, wenn ich so aussehe wie sie) das müssen Sie sein, mit abgetragenen Rüstungen und mit gebrauchten Waffen.

(Ich übersetzte jetzt)

„ **Jaffa Kree bringt mich zur euren Gott** „rief ich, die Jaffa schauten etwas verwirrt aus denn das hatten sie nicht erwartet, um meine Worte noch etwas zu unterstreichen ließ ich meine Augen aufblitzen, sie hatten sicherlich irgendeinen Menschen erwartet, den sie ihre Wut und Frustration auslassen können.

ihr Anführer riss sich zusammen um mit etwas mehr Respekt und Demut vor mir zu treten „mein Herr was es ihr Begehr, ich sagte bringt mich zur euren Gott „mit etwas mehr Nachdruck erwidere ich denn sie waren's gewohnt, dass die Obrigkeit so arrogant redet.

Sie baten mich sie zu begleiten damit sie mich zu ihren Goa'uld Gott führten können.

Sie führten mich durch die Siedlung dabei konnte ich sehen das die Häuser nur einfache Lehmhütten sind an Rande der Straße konnte ich mehrere Pfähle sehen an den Eisenkäfigen angebracht sind, in den Käfigen sind die Leichen von den Dorfbewohnern, die aus irgendeinem Grund des Missfallens des Herrschers erregt haben was scheinbar ziemlich viele sind.

(Änderung des Perspektive)

Rek'nah war ein schlecht gelaunter Jaffa Primus, der etwa seit 50 Jahren ein Gott dienen musste, denn er verabscheut, als er hörte das ein Fremder gesichtet wurde an dem Stargate ergriffen er die Gelegenheit um ein wenig Disziplin und Ordnung in seinen Untergebenen zu bringen damit sie etwas abgelenkt sind von dem Problem den sie hatte, denn die Lebensmittelration wurden noch mal halbiert während sein Gott und Herr keine Einschränkung bei seiner Essen duldet.

Er bereitet seine Männer drauf vor aus zu rücken um sich mit den fremden zu befassen zu können, etwas später als er und seine Männer in die Nähe des Stargate kam sahen sie eine Gestalt die seltsamen gekleidet ist die scheinbar die Gegend auskundschaften, die Gestalt war in einer Art Rüstungen gekleidet die seltsamen anmutet denn nur wenige Körperpartien waren gepanzert dazu trug er noch einen langen Mantel der in inneren Blut rot ist und außen schwarz ist .

Er war etwas verunsichert denn die Gestalt bei den Stargate wirkte ziemlich selbstsicher für einen Menschen denn er war nicht gewohnt, dass ein normaler Mensch so selbstsicher wirkt meistens versuchen sie nicht aufzufallen um kein Ärger zu bekommen, damit die Jaffa und die Goa'uld nicht aufmerksam auf sie wurden und vielleicht etwas genauer hinsehen.

Als Rek'nah nahe genug war rief er „Kree Tal Shal Mah! (Wer bist du)" um zu sehen wer das ist, als sich die Gestalt sich umdrehte, konnte er sehen, dass der Mann mit einem leichten Grinsen im Gesicht zu ihm rüber sah und nicht so wirkte als wäre er eingeschüchtert von ihm, er wurde etwas misstrauisch denn das sein Gegenüber etwas anderes ist als ein Mensch sein kann.

Er bereitet sich drauf vor das der fremde aggressiv werden kann aber er hat nicht erwartet, dass der fremde ein Goa'uld ist, obwohl er es nicht glaubt aber als er seine Augen aufleuchten sah, ließ ihn glauben, dass sein Gegenüber vielleicht doch ein Goa'uld ist.

Sie waren etwas eingeschüchtert denn diese Reaktion hatten sie nicht erwartet Sie brauchten ein Moment um sich zu sammeln und mit mehr Höflichkeit begegneten sie ihn, dann baten sie ihn mit ihnen zu gehen, dann führten sie ihn in die Richtung des Dorfes.

(Wieder der Änderung der Perspektive)

Sie brachten mich zu einer kleinen Pyramide, die besser aussah als sie Lehmhütten darum was mich zu dem offensichtlich Schluss führte das dort der Goa'uld lebt, sie führten mich in die Haupthalle der Pyramide dort wo der Goa'uld auf ein ziemlich protzigen Thron sitzt, der Mann sah aus als hätte er nie was von eine Diät gehört oder gesunder Ernährung er hat einen aufgedunsen Körper aus den Fett kann man locker 3 Personen machen könnte, er war noch bei seinen üppigen Mahl denn der sich rein schob als ob es kein Morgen geben würde(was auch wahr ist) nach einem fetten rülpsen konnte er seine Aufmerksamkeit von seiner Essen auf mich verlagern.

Man konnte noch sehen wie er sein Essen auf seinem Bauch geschmiert hat und das ist ziemlich widerlich ist, seine Jaffa waren in eine lange Reihe aufgestellt jeweils an den Wänden des Thronsaals aufgestellt während er an der hinteren Wand auf seinen Thron saß, in eine schattige Ecke könnte ich seine Diener sehen wie sie drauf warten das etwas passiert wird.

Er hielt die übliche Rede, dass er ein Gott, ist das ich niederknien muss, dass er der größte ist, dass ich so klein bin, er war so sehr in der Rede vertieft, dass er nicht gefragt hat ob ich ein Goa'uld bin oder ein Mensch oder was anderes bin und werde er redete merkt er nicht mal, dass Teile seines Essens durch die Gegend fliegt (was ziemlich widerlich ist).

Ich hatte langsam satt was er sagt, obwohl ich nicht wirklich zuhören was er faselt und langsam nervte mich auch seine Stimme, und seine Jaffa sahen so aus als wären sie lieber woanders als hier zu sein, einer sah so aus das er gleich einschlafen würde, während ein anderer es schon scheinbar tut. (Ich habe den Namen des Goa'uld vergessen oder nicht danach gefragt glaube ich)

Ich hatte genug davon Also führte ich mein Plan aus, ich beschleunigte meine Wahrnehmung und meine Reflexe um die Aktion ausführen die Jaffa standen noch wie Statuen dar ich zog mein Schwert hinter meinem Rücken herauszog und mit ein paar Schritten konnte ich den Abstand zu den Goa'uld überwinden und mit einem Hieb mit meinen Schwert enthaupten ich ihn ,er hat noch ein ziemlich überraschender Gesichtsausdruck und noch ein paar Essensreste in sein Gesicht während der Kopf auf dem Boden aufschlug und aus den Hals stumpf strömte noch eine Fontäne aus Blut ,während seinem wachen reagierten immer noch zu langsam, denn das hatten sie nun wirklich nicht erwartet, während die Wache die auch in stehen geschlafen hat überhaupt nichts mitgekriegt hat,

als sich die Situation sich etwas beruhigt hatte waren die Jaffa noch fassungslos denn das hatten sie nun wirklich nicht erwartet denn meistens hatte sie wahrscheinlich erlebt, dass sie den eloquenten hinrichten mussten oder foltern oder einen Käfig stecken mussten oder dass die betreffende Person um ihr Leben bettelt und sich erniedrigt damit sie noch etwas länger leben konnten und nicht die Launen als ein Tyrann ertragen müssen.(Was nicht viel brachte eigentlich)

Rek'nah war nicht sicher was er sah denn ein Augenblick, der vor war der fremde noch 10 Schritte von seinem Herrn entfernt nur den nächsten stand er vor ihnen seinen Herrn und hatte ihn schon enthauptet bevor er reagieren konnte, er wusste nicht was passiert ist denn es ging alles viel zu schnell für ihn, es war eindeutig das der fremde war eindeutig kein normal Mensch ist das heißt für ihn möglicherweise einen neuen Herren der dienen musste denn es war üblich unter den Goa'uld, dass die kleinen sich gegenseitig töten für ein bisschen Macht und deren Jaffa übernehmen oder von einem größeren Goa'uld Systemlord in ihren Diensten gezwungen werden.

ich benutzte eine Zat-Waffe von einer der Wache, die immer noch geschockt sind über das was gerade passiert ist mit der Waffe löst sich den Körper auf den Thron auf, wenn der Kopf noch auf den Fußboden lag und ein Teil des Parasiten frei lag den ich mir griff und herauszog (was sich ziemlich widerlich ist) setzt sich mich auf den Thron von rief „ **ich beanspruche jetzt seinen Thron und den** **Planeten und all seine Besitztümer** „einer der Jaffa trat hervor und fragte „Wie ist ihr Name mein Lord".

„ **ich bin Legion** "

(Fortsetzung folgt, hoffentlich, vielleicht)

ich weiß das ich im vorigen Kapitel ein Fehler gemacht hat mit der Zeitabfolge, dass es 30 Jahre ist anstatt 18.

Der Goa'uld hieß At und ich weiß das ich in dem Kapitel nicht namentlich erwähnt hat.


End file.
